


Power Outage

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - 100 followers! [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power's gone out, but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for housestarktech on tumblr
> 
> Prompt was: Rictor and Shatterstar, power outage
> 
> I have never written this pairing before this and haven't written it again.

Rictor wakes up when he feels ‘Star slip out of the bed. The room is dark and Rictor knows that something is wrong, but it takes him a moment to realize exactly what that is.

“Power’s out,” he says softly.

'Star hums his agreement, but adds nothing. Rictor can just see him, swords out, poised for action. Rictor listens, trying to determine if the power is out due to attack. Finally Rictor slips from the bed and carefully peers outside, the street is dark.

“I think we’re okay,” Rictor notes. “Looks like it’s not just us.”

Rictor can feel the warmth of 'Star’s body against his as he looks outside and nods in agreement, “I think you’re right.”

“Back to bed?” Rictor requests, wrapping an arm around him and tugging gently.

“Yes,” 'Star agrees, following after him.


End file.
